


Grabbing A Shot

by nekocrouton



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for a friend who had drawn some really cute L4D2 comics and one part really intrigued me.  It was the fact that Nick would get aroused whenever he'd pop those adrenaline shots.  So that's basically the premise of the story, that Nick gets uncontrollably aroused whenever he takes an adrenaline shot.  </p>
<p>Nick/Ellis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grabbing A Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2010 and has not been edited since.

Nick noticed it not long after the very first time he injected it.  The first time that he held the uncapped syringe in his hand he hesitated, because he wasn’t sure what effects the drug would have on him.  Plus, he wasn’t very keen on the idea of voluntarily sticking a needle in his skin.  But as the impending horde got louder and closer and he had a sinking feeling that he was going to go down if he didn’t do _something_ ; that was enough for him to stab the needle in his thigh, through his clothes, and flinch as the auto-injector did its thing, instantly flooding his bloodstream with the liquid drug.

The effects were immediately noticeable.  Nick could feel his heart pounding, almost like it was going to burst out of his chest.  His vision tunneled, so that he could focus intensely on what was ahead of him.  His hearing diminished somewhat, but that didn’t matter when he was madly hacking and swinging his way through the crowd of zombies, the infected barely grazing him as he slipped through the horde almost effortlessly.  He didn’t need to hear their screams as they died before him.  He could feel sweat starting to bead up on his skin, and his breaths weren’t coming as easily as they should have been.  He felt like his body was out of control, and Nick hated not being in control.

Once Nick finally got to safety, breathing harshly as he collapsed on the saferoom floor and the effects of the adrenaline shot were starting to subside, he noticed an _interesting_ side effect to the drug; his pants felt tight.  He shifted uncomfortably on the floor, trying to look nonchalant to the rest of his saferoom occupants, but his fears were confirmed; he had an erection.  The conman was rather confused; the _zombies_ certainly weren’t the ones to cause this.

Nick sat there, trying to look deep in thought as he willed his hard-on to go away, his coat covering his lap as best he could.  Ellis walked by and looked down at Nick with a genuine smile on his face.  “Good job out there,” he said happily.  “Man, you was takin’ down zombies left and right out there like some sorta damn zombie killin’ machine and shit.”

The conman looked up at the mechanic and their eyes met.  “Thanks kid.”  Suddenly, Nick’s eyes were drawn to the swell of Ellis’ lips, and lewd thoughts crept into his brain.  Explicit images of the many things that Ellis could possibly _do_ with those lips danced in his head.  Nick shook his head in order to clear his mind of those thoughts, even though the hard-on in his pants throbbed even more.

“You all right Nick?”  Ellis asked in a tone of concern.  “Yer lookin’ a little flushed.”

“I’m fine,” Nick said shortly.  “I just…”  He wiped some sweat off of his brow with the back of his hand as he spoke.  “I think I just need a little rest.”

Ellis nodded knowingly and gave the conman a weak grin before he walked to the other side of the room to make sure that Coach and Rochelle were all right.

Nick cursed inwardly as he realized that he wasn’t going to be able to get any relief due to the lack of privacy in that particular saferoom.  He also silently decided that he was going to avoid taking any more of those cursed adrenaline shots if he could absolutely help it.  The conman tried to settle into a corner of the room as comfortably as he could and get some much-needed rest.

As the days went on, filled with killing infected and risking their lives at every turn, Nick made sure to avoid adrenaline needles like the plague.  Whenever they came upon one and his teammates offered for him to take it, he would always decline.  He would even go as far as to lie, claiming that he had a bottle of pills or that he just didn’t need it.  Coach or Rochelle would always buy his fibs; Nick had a long history of being able to make his lies believable.  Ellis on the other hand, he didn’t swallow those lies as easily.  He would stare at Nick for a moment before nodding his head obediently, but the look on his face definitely showed that he didn’t trust the conman’s words.  Nick knew that Ellis didn’t believe him; he could read people like books.  But the two men never discussed it; they would just keep going on, day by day, trying to survive.

Until that fateful day came, when it felt like the incoming horde of zombies was never ending.  The whole team had suffered barrage after barrage of infected coming at them, specials and common.  Everyone was exhausted and beat up, but they still tried to push on and make it through despite it all.  Nick was especially struggling, having had been on the wrong end of a Charger’s fist while his teammates fought through an endless horde to save him.  The Charger took him far back, away from his team, and in the meantime a Hunter and a Spitter struck as well.  The common infected were relentless as well, continually trying to attack the survivors.  By the time they got to him, all of them battered and injured as well, Nick was extremely weak, and lay out on the ground.  Ellis helped to pick him up, whispering words of encouragement as he pulled Nick up to his feet. 

Once Nick was upright again, Ellis pressed an adrenaline syringe into the conman’s hand.  Nick raised an eyebrow at the mechanic and was about to protest when Ellis suddenly said, “I don’t know why you don’t like these things, but if you don’t take it, yer gonna go down again.”

Nick looked down at the syringe in his hand and looked back up at Ellis, who was now wearing an expression of great concern.  Suddenly, a loud noise came from behind them, warning of another impending attack.

Ellis looked at the syringe pointedly, and begged quietly, “Take it.  Please.”

Nick sighed as he uncapped the syringe.  He looked over at Ellis once more, who was still staring at him with that sad, worried look on his face.  Nick cringed as he anticipated the prick of the needle in his skin once again, and looked down as he stabbed the syringe into his thigh.  The auto-injector released with a click and once again his world was flooded with a soundless intensity.

“Ah shit!”  Nick cursed.  But he didn’t have time to do anything but worry about the masses of infected coming straight for them.  He got his axe out at the ready, prepared to start swinging.

Somehow, some way, the team had found themselves at another safehouse and miraculously, all in one piece.  Granted, they were all battered and bruised, but at least they were all alive.  As soon as the safety bar on the door clicked into place, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  “That was some crazy shit out there, wasn’t it?”  Ellis exclaimed excitedly, not at all put off by the fact that any of them could have died at any given moment.  “I’m just glad that everyone’s okay.”

Nick nodded in agreement, but he was crashing quickly from his adrenaline high and was really starting to feel his injuries.  During that final, but brutal attack, he ended up having to use another syringe, and he was surprised that his heart didn’t explode from all of the epinephrine in his body.  He also couldn’t ignore that annoying, throbbing that had just started in his groin.  Once again, that irritating side effect of the adrenaline manifested itself.  He glanced over at the supplies on the nearby table and was glad to see some medkits there.  The conman slowly shuffled over to the table, grabbed a medpack and glanced around at his surroundings.  This particular safehouse was an actual house with actual rooms.  He spotted what looked like a bedroom and said weakly, “I’m gonna go patch myself up and get some rest.”  The rest of the group looked at the conman sympathetically as he limped over to the room and closed the door behind him.

Once inside, Nick plopped down on the small bed that was in the room, groaning from both the pain of his injuries and the arousal pulsing in his boxer shorts.  It was a weird feeling, being on the precipice of pain and pleasure, but he finally understood why those kinky freaks who were into S&M and that kind of shit enjoyed it so much.  His mind was hazy as he stripped himself of his white coat and laid it onto the bed next to him.  He also unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants with a sigh in order to relieve himself of the pressure in his groin.  It didn’t help much, but it was enough to keep his mind on the task of patching his wounds.  Once he fixed himself up, he could then concentrate on the other problem at hand.

Nick reached for the first aid kit and opened it up, finding an assortment of bandages, a bottle of disinfectant and some gauze.  He started pulling them out, one by one, when suddenly the door to the bedroom opened with a soft click.  Ellis poked his head around the door, his cap askew.  “Is it all right if I come in?”  He asked quietly.

The conman sighed inwardly.  _So much for privacy,_ he thought to himself.  But he knew that if he tried to make any excuses, Ellis would be even more annoying and curious, so he gave in and nodded.  “Make sure you close the door behind you, though,” Nick said in a rough voice.

Ellis slipped through the door and closed it once he was inside.  “I uh… I saw that you weren’t lookin’ so hot, so I thought that maybe I could help you out.”  He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, where the curls of his hair were sticking out from underneath his hat.  “Is that all right?”

Nick nodded weakly.  Ellis had helped him out before, patching him up when he needed it, and honestly, the mechanic wasn’t terrible at it.  Not great, but he could definitely get to those wounds that were hard to reach.  The conman remembered the first time that he felt Ellis’ hands touching his skin as he helped to bandage his cuts and scrapes, and he was surprised that they were so soft.  He had expected them to be rougher, considering that the mechanic was tooling around with cars all day before the infection hit.

“I uh… I need you to take off your shirt then,” Ellis said softly.

Complying with Ellis’ request, Nick tugged his shirt out of his pants and started to unbutton it.  He slid it off of his shoulders, wincing slightly in pain, and placed it on top of his jacket.  It was at this point that he noticed the younger man staring at him.  “What is it Ellis?”  Nick asked.  “Don’t tell me you’re getting all bashful on me now, you’ve seen me without my shirt before.”  The conman gave Ellis a weak smirk.

“Well… I… why in the hell do you have your pants undone, Nick?”  Ellis blurted out as he pointedly eyed Nick’s unbuttoned trousers.

Chuckling softly, Nick leaned over to the medical supplies and grabbed the disinfectant bottle as well as a gauze pad.  “I had no idea that you paid such close attention to my crotch, Overalls.  Is there something you need to tell me?”  The conman teased. 

“I ain’t no queer if that’s what yer tryin’ to say,” Ellis shot back, his cheeks now flushed.

Nick started laughing, but the laughter turned into a groan when pain started to radiate through his body once again.  “Ah, just… can you help me out here?  We can chat later,” the conman asked in an almost desperate tone as he handed the supplies to Ellis.

The mechanic nodded and obediently started to help tend to Nick’s wounds.

Nick hissed in pain as Ellis gently applied the disinfectant to his many cuts.  He gritted his teeth in order to try and take his mind off of the stinging.  He could bear this; he was a man after all.

Ellis whistled lowly.  “You sure got a lot of wounds there, Nick.  Good thing you got me here to help fix you up.”

Nick nodded, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes and a gasp escaping his lips as Ellis swiped a particularly deep wound with the disinfectant-soaked gauze.  Unfortunately, the pain wasn’t enough to deflate the hard-on that still raged in his pants.  He shifted his body slightly, trying to conceal his erection from the mechanic.

Finally done with sterilizing Nick’s wounds, Ellis grabbed the bandages from the bed and started to cover them up.  Nick sighed in relief as he felt the mechanic nimbly apply a bandage to each and every injury.  A couple of wounds on his back, one on his shoulder, one on his stomach, which caused his cock to twitch as Ellis’ hands got dangerously close, and then finally, one on his cheek.  Once Ellis had gently applied the final bandage, he smiled and said, “That oughta do it.”

Nick put a hand up to his cheek to where Ellis had placed the bandage, and looked over at where the mechanic sat next to him, a satisfied grin on his face.  Now that his injuries were treated, there were other _important_ matters at hand.

Nick’s eyes dropped to Ellis’ mouth again, gazing at those full lips, lips that would meld perfectly around his cock.  _I bet he’s good at sucking dick,_ Nick thought lewdly.  Impulsively, he grabbed Ellis by the chin, feeling the mechanic’s stubble prickling his fingers, and turned his face towards him so that they were looking eye to eye.

“What the… what is it, Nick?”  Ellis protested, his blue eyes full of confusion.

“How’d you like to help me out with something else, Overalls?”  Nick asked lowly, his voice getting raspy with the request.  The arousal in his pants was getting harder and harder to ignore now that he was feeling better.  Having Ellis’ hands all over his body didn’t help in that respect either.  And even though Nick hadn’t been with many guys in his life, he admitted to himself that the mechanic wasn’t bad-looking.  As he studied his face, he even decided that Ellis was actually _pretty_ in a way.

“What do ya need?  You got another cut that I missed or somethin’?”  Ellis tried to pull away from the conman, but Nick’s grasp was firm.

Without any warning, Nick dipped his face down and pressed his lips against Ellis’, giving the mechanic his answer.  At first the kiss was almost mechanical, Ellis not reciprocating at first.  Perhaps he was frozen in place by the suddenness of it all.  But once Nick started working his mouth with his own lips, he found that the mechanic became more responsive, until finally their lips molded together perfectly.  Nick moved his hand from Ellis’ chin to the back of the mechanic’s head, letting his fingers creep up and tug the cap off of Ellis’ hair, which fell to the floor.  He then grasped at the curls there, encouraging Ellis to open his mouth and deepen the kiss.  The younger man obliged.

Nick swore that he heard Ellis moan quietly as he slid his tongue into the mechanic’s mouth, searching out the other one within.  Ellis tasted sweet, so sweet, better than he could have ever imagined considering that they weren’t able to brush their teeth on a daily basis.  Nick searched out his mouth hungrily, kissing him for as long as he possibly could, tongues sliding hotly over one another, until finally the need to breathe forced them apart.

Panting harshly from the lack of oxygen, Nick and Ellis gazed at each other with glassy eyes and flushed cheeks.  Ellis wiped his now red, kiss-swollen lips with the back of his hand and said in a low voice, “Jesus Nick, I…”

But before Ellis had a chance to say anything else, Nick cut him off.  “You want to know why I hate those goddamn adrenaline shots so much?”

Ellis nodded, still dazed from what had just occurred between the two of them. 

“It’s because they’re like fucking Viagra to me.”  In order to prove his point to Ellis, Nick boldly grabbed the mechanic’s hand and pressed it against his groin.  Ellis’ eyes widened when he felt the bulge that was there.

“But Nick, I… I ain’t…” Ellis started to say as he pulled his hand away, but Nick stopped him once again.

“Ellis,” Nick said in a husky tone, letting a finger trail down Ellis’ cheek.  “We might die tomorrow.  Every day we fight out there we’re pretty much playing Russian roulette with our lives.  Please just… Can we just… at least just once?”

The mechanic swallowed roughly, the tone in Nick’s voice causing goose bumps to prickle up on his skin, but in a good way.  Granted, he always felt like he had a closer bond to the conman than he did with the others on his team, he just never expected to get _this_ close.  “But I… I ain’t never been with a guy before, Nick.  I don’t even know what to _do_.”

A smirk returned to Nick’s lips, the conman glad that Ellis didn’t outright refuse.  “Don’t worry kid, just leave everything to me,” he said smoothly as he started to tug the t-shirt off of Ellis’ body.

Ellis raised his arms up to allow Nick to slip his t-shirt over his head.  Once he had done so, mussing up Ellis’ curls in the process, Nick leaned in to capture Ellis’ lips once again.  The mechanic’s lips were much more pliant and responsive this time around as Nick explored those soft, full lips with his own.

A muffled groan escaped from deep in Ellis’ throat as Nick moved one of his hands to the younger man’s chest, skimming his fingers over the sensitive skin there.  He let his fingertips lightly brush over Ellis’ nipples, eliciting a shudder from the mechanic.  Suddenly, Nick broke off their kiss, leaving Ellis with a slightly confused look on his face.

“Fuck Ellis,” Nick said lowly, moving his hands down to tug at the knot in Ellis’ coveralls.  “I don’t think I can wait anymore.”  His face was flushed with arousal as he hurriedly untied the sleeves at the mechanic’s waist, smiling when they finally came undone.

“Nick…” Ellis said with a shaky voice as Nick started to tug his pants down.  “Shouldn’t we take it y’know, more slowly?”  His cheeks were streaked with a bright red blush as he spoke.

“I already told you,” Nick said huskily, pushing Ellis down onto the bed as he continued to pull the coveralls off of the mechanic’s body.  “ _I can’t wait._   Now, lift your hips up.”

Ellis obliged, allowing the conman to slip the offending garment down his legs and off his body, leaving him there in just his orange boxer shorts.  “This… this is kinda embarrassin’,” Ellis mumbled as he lay there and watched Nick get up from the bed and start to rummage through one of the dressers in the room.  “What’cha lookin’ for anyway?”

Nick didn’t answer the younger man, muttering under his breath as he rifled through the items in the dresser drawer.   Finally he stopped his search and pulled out what he was looking for, a small bottle of hand lotion.  He smiled as he walked back towards Ellis, the bottle triumphantly held in one of his hands.  “I don’t want to make this more painful for you than it already might be,” he said as he started to tug down his own pants, revealing a pair of dark blue boxer-briefs underneath, his cock straining against the fabric.  He let his pants slide to the floor and stepped out of them, leaving them in a pile on the carpet.  Nick then got back onto the bed and lowered himself down on top of Ellis, sliding in between the mechanic’s legs.  “Now, let’s make sure that you’re ready for this,” Nick breathed.

“Are… are you sure you’re up to this?  I mean, yer injured and all,” Ellis said nervously as he felt the weight of Nick’s body settle on top of him, the conman’s erection pressing urgently against his thigh.

“I’m _more_ than up to this, Overalls,” Nick said lowly, as he slipped his hand in between them and let it drift downwards to Ellis’ groin.  “You have no idea how much I want to fuck you senseless right now.”  The conman gave Ellis a piercing look of unadulterated lust.

Ellis gasped, not just at the words coming from Nick’s mouth or the expression on Nick’s face, but at the fact that Nick had slid his hand into his boxer shorts and grasped his half-hard cock.  Once the conman started to slowly move his hand up and down, the rings on his fingers cool against his skin, Ellis moaned softly.  It felt a little strange to have someone else touching him, especially another man, _especially Nick_.  But he admitted to himself that it felt _good._

“Hmmm… pretty impressive, El,” Nick said softly, his breath tickling the mechanic’s cheek.  He gave Ellis another rough stroke, drawing another moan from him.  “I would have thought that your gun prowess was you know… compensating for something.”  He looked down at the younger man and smirked.

Ellis gazed up at Nick and then narrowed his blue eyes.  “Fuck you,” he drawled sharply.

Nick started laughing as he released his grip from Ellis’ cock and pulled his hand out of the mechanic’s boxers.  He then gripped the waistband with both of his hands and started pulling the thin fabric down, exposing the younger man.  Ellis began to say something in protest, but the words died in his throat when Nick leaned down and shut him up with a forceful, crushing kiss.  Being that Ellis was now thoroughly distracted, Nick coaxed his boxers down, and with some maneuvering, off the mechanic’s body.  He pulled away from Ellis’ mouth, the mechanic letting out a small whine as they separated, and reached over for the bottle of lotion that he had left on the bed.  Nick swiftly uncapped it and squeezed some out onto his fingers.

“This might sting a little at first,” Nick warned lowly, as he rubbed his fingers and thumb together.  He let his hand glide down in between Ellis’ legs, skimming over the now full erection there, moving lower until he found the younger man’s entrance.  Roughly, he thrust one of his fingers inside.

Ellis flinched at this new sensation and intrusion, his back arching off of the bed, his body clenching around Nick’s finger.  It felt downright foreign to him, but he admitted that it didn’t feel _bad._

“Can I put another one in?” Nick asked breathily, as he started to forcefully slide his finger in and out of the tight opening.  He wanted nothing more than to just bury himself deep in Ellis right that minute, but he knew that the younger man definitely needed preparation for what was going to happen, especially since he’d never done anything like this before.

Ellis nodded, inhaling a deep breath and willing his body to relax.

Nick pushed another finger inside next to the first one and continued his movements, pressing in deeply and then pulling the digits out, but not fully.  Eventually he started to scissor his fingers, stretching out the muscle, and he smiled when he heard Ellis gasp.  “You like this, don’t you Overalls?”

With his face flushed red, Ellis nodded once again.  “I… I like it when you go deep,” he admitted quietly.

Nick slid another finger inside, smirked and said, “Trust me; you’ll have had _plenty_ of that once I’m done with you.”  He twisted his fingers in such a way that they brushed up against Ellis’ prostate and the mechanic nearly leapt off the bed at the sensation.

“What the hell was that Nick?”  Ellis asked, his voice trembling as he held back a moan.  Whatever Nick had done to him felt unusual, but did it ever feel _good._   He pushed himself down on the older man’s fingers, wanting him to hit that spot again. 

The tone in Ellis’ voice was more than Nick could handle.  He exhaled sharply as he abruptly pulled his fingers out of the mechanic, drawing a whine from the younger man.  “Fuck Ellis, I can’t take it anymore.”  Yanking down his underwear, he exposed himself to the other man, his cock painfully hard and slick with pre-cum.  Nick grabbed the lotion bottle and poured some of the liquid into the palm of his hand.  He then started to slick up his dick with the lotion, hurriedly sliding his fingers up and down the length of his shaft.

Ellis gasped as he witnessed the display in front of him.  The realization of what they were about to do hit him hard, but he didn’t have much time to think about it when he felt the head of Nick’s cock pressing into his ass, begging for entry.

Nick gripped one of Ellis’ thighs with his fingers, his other hand at the base of his dick as he started to move forward, breaching the ring of muscle.  Being met with some resistance, Nick grunted out, “Fuck Ellis, I… I need this.  Just relax.”

Ellis let out a whine as he felt Nick trying to push deeper inside of him.  He tried to calm himself down by taking slow breaths, inhaling deeply and exhaling sharply.  The mechanic gripped onto Nick’s forearms, bracing himself.  “I’m… I’m tryin’ to.”

“Goddamn you’re tight El,” Nick breathed.  He pressed forward once he felt Ellis relax, finally plunging himself all the way in; now balls-deep in the other man.  He let out a soft moan as Ellis’ heat finally surrounded him completely.  “Oh god, this feels _great._ ”

Ellis groaned as he was filled up by Nick.  The sensation was decidedly strange, and he felt a weird pressure in his lower abdomen.  It wasn’t _bad,_ just unusual.  He lifted his hips up a little, trying to get used to the feeling.

Nick moved both of his hands to Ellis’ waist, grabbing his hips, his fingers digging into the skin.  “Can I start moving?”  He asked in a raspy tone.  “I’ll be honest here; I’m probably not going to last long.” 

Ellis looked up at the older man and their eyes met, both sets low-lidded and shining.  The mechanic nodded, preparing himself for Nick’s movements.

Nick lowly groaned as he pulled out slowly, but not all the way, and sharply pushed back into the other man.  “God, yeah.  This won’t take long at all,” he said, his voice shaking slightly. 

Lying underneath Nick, Ellis moaned as each of the conman’s thrusts pressed deeply into him.  He squirmed as he tried to position himself in such a way that maybe, perhaps, Nick would hit that spot inside him, like he did before with his fingers.

Seeing Ellis shifting around beneath him, Nick smiled.  “Here, let me help you,” he said as he released one of his hands from Ellis’ waist.  He then lifted one of the mechanic’s legs up and let it rest on top of his shoulder.

Ellis began to protest as Nick maneuvered his body around, starting to feel like he was a helpless woman.  He didn’t like how much control the older man was exerting over him.  But when Nick pushed into him hard in this new position, any complaints he might have had dissolved into moans instead.  “Fuck Nick…”  Ellis panted out.  “Do that again.”

Nick gladly obliged, driving the head of his cock directly into Ellis’ prostate, drawing a long groan from the mechanic.  “Feels good, doesn’t it?”  Nick asked, smirking as he harshly thrust into Ellis once again.

Ellis could only nod; eyes squeezed shut and his mouth gaping open as he took the brunt of Nick’s thrusts, his body being forced down into the mattress of the small bed.  He gripped onto Nick’s arms even harder once he started to feel a familiar pressure starting to build up in his abdomen.  “Nick… I…” He managed to get out, his mouth suddenly dry.

Without even having to hear the rest of what Ellis was trying to say, Nick moved one of his hands down to the mechanic’s groin, grasping his neglected, wet cock.  He started to firmly stroke it up and down to the rhythm of his thrusts, and asked, “Getting close, huh?”

Ellis made a keening noise from deep in his throat in reply and nodded furiously, breathing harshly and his face now completely red from arousal.

“Yeah, me too,” Nick gasped, his face and chest shining with sweat from the exertion.  He picked up the pace, plunging hard and fast into the other man.  “Shit Ellis… I…”

But Ellis came first, arching his back and grunting out Nick’s name.   His cum spurted out in a neat line on his chest and the remainder dribbled over Nick’s hand.  He let out a satisfied sigh and slumped back onto the mattress as waves of pleasure rolled through his body.

Feeling Ellis clench around him as he came was enough to send Nick over the edge as well.  He gripped Ellis’ hips roughly, probably enough to bruise the mechanic, and with just a few hard, shallow thrusts, he released deep into the other man with a groan.   “Ellis…” Nick breathed as his nerves tingled with satisfaction, collapsing on top of Ellis once he was spent.

The two men lay there for a few moments in silence, a tangled mess of limbs and sweat,  breathing hard and enjoying the afterglow of their orgasms.  Once they had caught their breaths, Nick moved to lift himself off of Ellis.  “Ugh, I’m all sticky,” he complained as he made a face and pulled out of the mechanic.  “No thanks to you.” 

Ellis chuckled as he leaned on one of his elbows and watched Nick get up and rummage through the dresser for something to clean up with.  His eye caught one of the bandages on Nick’s back and saw that blood was seeping through.  “You sure yer all right Nick?  Looks like you might’ve opened one of yer wounds again.”

“I’m fine, just fine,” Nick said shortly as he internally cheered when he found a small washcloth in the drawer.  “This’ll have to do,” he said under his breath as he started to wipe the viscous liquid off of his body.  The older man turned to face Ellis with a smirk on his face.  “I couldn’t be better, actually.”

Ellis smiled, flopped down on his back and whistled lowly as he looked up at the ceiling.  “I never in my life imagined that could feel so damn _good._ ”

Finishing his clean-up job, Nick tossed the washcloth over to Ellis and started to search for his clothing in the pile of discarded articles that were now on the floor.  As he found his underwear and started to tug them back on, a smile crept across his lips and he said, “Well, it’s good to try new things once in a while, isn’t it?”

Ellis wiped his chest clean and nodded.  “Hell yeah it is.”  He dropped the cloth onto the floor once he was done and said, “I’ve been thinkin’ though… maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all if you took some more of those adrenaline shots.”  A mischievous grin danced across his face.

Suddenly, Ellis’ boxer shorts flew across the room and landed on the mechanic’s head.  “Just get dressed, Overalls,” Nick said sharply as he gathered his suit up in his arms.  “Those zombies out there aren’t going to kill themselves.”

Ellis grabbed his underwear, sat up, and gave Nick a small pout.  “But Nick, we’re stayin’ here for the night.  We ain’t goin’ out there until tomorrow.  Can’t I stay in here with you?”  He pulled his boxers back on and continued, “I’ll even check yer wounds again to make sure they’re taped up good.”

An involuntary shudder ran through Nick’s body as he thought about Ellis touching him with those gentle fingers again.  “Fine.  Just for tonight.”  He then looked over at the mechanic with a wicked glint in his eyes.  “Just don’t blame me if you can’t walk for a week afterwards.”

Ellis just leaned back and smiled that lopsided grin of his.  “I wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
